Giving him forever
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: A new organization has come along, looking to save an almost extinct species. But what does the Doctor have to do with it? (if you guys could suggest a better summary, that would be great)


**"Giving him forever". It's a bad title, I know. Sorry guys, I just couldn't think of anything better than that.  
**

 **So, anyways. This story was originally just a one-shot; a prologue for another story I was working on at the time. However, before long my imagination (which doesn't always work the way I want it to) began crafting a different path for this story to take. I ended up finding the new version better, so...yeah. Here we are now.**

 **Warning(s): This story is rated T for violence/gore, naughty language, and partially adult themes. More in-depth warnings shall be given at the start of each chapter, so that you're aware what you're getting yourself into. (Chapter one only has a little gore, and it's not too bad, honestly)**

 **Disclaimer: I, hopelessromantic4life, do not own Doctor Who or any of it's copyrighted characters. All rights go to the BBC. (or whomever currently owns the rights)**

 **(Oh, and I apologize if I mess up any of the show's continuity. The odds are likely, because I've only watched a little of the show)**

* * *

A group of scientists walked single-file down a winding hallway. There were five of them; three men and two women, all wearing tattered scrubs and grim expressions.

"You're sure this will work, Jai?" one of the men asked the woman in front.

Jai sighed. " _Yes_ , Don, I'm sure. The Clone is dead, and the test subject survived the first round of surgery. We can now safely begin the real procedure."

Her four colleagues shuddered at the mere mention. "How did we even get someone to agree to this?" the other female, Lei, asked.

"It was a simple deal, really. They agreed to help us in our studies. In return, and assuming all went according to plan, we will arrange a little reunion. No easy feat, mind, but it can be done."

Of course, Jai was being intentionally vague, lest someone hear the conversation. It was all hush-hush, what they were doing. They couldn't afford someone less experienced trying to do it, especially when it was uncertain that it could work at all. Everything was kept as secretive as possible; even the test subject's name and gender couldn't be spoken outside of a highly secured room. Luckily, a highly secured room was exactly where the group was heading.

Speaking of which, there was the room now. It's door was marked with random numbers of a different language than English. One only a handful of people even understood anymore, much less spoke. Shaking herself firmly, Jai opened the door and let her colleagues inside before locking it up tight. No one was getting inside now. Being vague was no longer necessary.

The test subject was lying on a stainless steel operating table, a thin sheet of cloth being the only thing to protect her modesty. She was a young, pretty looking blond; would be even prettier if she hadn't just been operated on. Her eyes were riveted shut, and she was whimpering, as though in intense pain.

"Miss Tyler," Jai whispered urgently. "Miss Tyler, can you hear me?"

Slowly but surely, the young woman's eyes fluttered open. "Yes, I can 'ear you." Her voice was soft, as though it hurt her to speak.

"Are you alright, miss Tyler?" Don asked, peering over her in concern.

Despite her obvious pain, the young woman managed to chuckle. "Honestly, I'm fine. And please, call me Rose."

"Alright, Rose, are you ready for the next step of the process? We can wait a few minutes if you're not ready," Jai informed her.

Rose shook her head. "Nah, it'll be OK. The sooner this is done, the better. I can handle the pain, don't worry."

Jai allowed herself a small smile. "I like your style, Rose. You'll do great things when this is all over with."

Rose seemed to return the gesture, but it looked more like a grimace. "I hope so."

Don came over to Jai, a small metal box in his hands. Jai opened it a little to see the dead clone's still beating heart. _Disgusting._ "Alright Rose. This is going to hurt a _lot_ , so I want you to stay calm. Focus on some happy memories, maybe."

Rose nodded, eerily calm as the five scientists prepared her for the implant. How was she not afraid? No one in the room was quite certain.

"Well, see you on the other side," was the last thing Rose Tyler said before the process began.

* * *

 **See? The gore wasn't _too_ bad...Right?  
**

 **...**

 **Anyways! I'm working on chapter two right now, so it should be up by the end of the week. (Please don't get mad at me if I don't post by then; my imagination works on her own schedule)**

 **Reviews would be highly appreciated, as would favorites/follows. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

 **Word count: 853 (583 worth of story. The next chapter will be longer, I swear)  
**


End file.
